


Don't Laugh

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi admits to an... unusual kink. (Contains no actual vore.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> I know I say this with everything I write but THIS is the worst idea I've ever had.
> 
> There's no vore in here, just discussion of it, but idk what else to tag sorry.
> 
> I just wanted to write something quick so maybe I can get brave enough to post real vore and it created this OOC mess.

“You're so cute, Aichi~”

Ren is practically purring against the back of Aichi's neck, and Aichi can't help but relax in his partner's arms as wet kisses are planted along his shoulders. It's late enough in the morning that they ought to be getting out of bed, but neither of them are in any real hurry to move. A small sigh of contentment escapes Aichi as he snuggles back against Ren's chest, enjoying the warmth and security of the arms wrapped around him.

“You smell nice,” Ren continues, still somewhat sleepily. “I could just eat you up.” He nuzzles into the crook of Aichi's neck, murmuring quietly, and adds after a moment, “I bet you'd taste good.”

Aichi blinks in surprise. _That's just an expression_ , he tells himself firmly, even as one of Ren's hands runs over his chest, exploring across his ribs and moving down to trace the curve of his hip.

“There's not much meat on you–” Ren pauses, fingers digging gently into the top of Aichi's thigh. “–But I think you'd still make a good meal.” He sounds a lot more awake now, and more dangerous, the way he gets during an intense cardfight. “You'd be nice and tender and probably make cute little noises when I bit into you.”

It takes a short moment for the words to register, and Aichi has to will his body not to react. The thought of Ren's teeth sinking into him, tearing and pulling him apart, piece by piece – it's disgusting, and he's not about to admit that it's exactly the sort of thing he dreams of. It feels like he at least needs to say _something_ , though, and he struggles to figure out what. ' _Yes, oh my god, please_ ' probably isn't an appropriate response.

“I-I think so too,” he answers, carefully, with an awkward laugh that hopefully doesn't let on to the way he actually feels about the idea. He's only joking, right? This is exactly the sort of thing that Ren would joke about, but also, it's _Ren_ , so you can never be sure.

The concept is something that Aichi has considered far more than he's ever going to own up to. It started with memories of his first fight with Ren – the crushing pressure of Phantom Blaster Dragon's fist around him, its huge, drooling jaws inches away from swallowing him in one or two massive bites. More and more, he'd found his mind wandering back to that moment, wondering how it would feel to have those teeth dig into his soft, vulnerable body, and slowly he'd realised he found it both terrifying and kind of exciting. Eventually, he'd started to imagine Ren himself biting into him, stripping the meat from his bones and swallowing it while he squirms and cries and begs.

It's a horrible idea, really, and he didn't expect it to come up like this.

“Aichi,” Ren says, a hint of concern in his voice. “You're all tense.”

“Sorry.” The apology spills out of him automatically, and then everything else does too. “It's just that I – I think I like this. I really want you to eat me.” The moment he says the words, he regrets them, but it's too late to stop now. “I think about it a lot, to be honest. I'm sorry. I know it's strange.”

Silence hangs in the air for a long, uncomfortable second.

“Please don't laugh,” Aichi adds. Why did he say any of that? Why did he think it was a good idea?

“I'm not going to laugh.” Ren plants a wet, sloppy kiss near the base of Aichi's neck, then another closer to his shoulder – and then Aichi _shudders_ as teeth graze across his skin. Ren _bites_ , and Aichi lets out an involuntary whimper, even though it wasn't nearly hard enough to actually hurt.

“Ren–” he begins, words turning into a helpless whine as Ren bites him again.

“Well, obviously I can't _actually_ eat you,” Ren says once he pulls back, lifting a hand to wipe the saliva from his mouth. “It'd be all messy. And you might, you know, die.”

Aichi sighs, both in relief that he's not being judged, and disappointment because he knows Ren is right.

"I'm sorry," he says, yet again. "I know. It's just a fantasy, I guess."

"It's fine." Ren's arms curl around him and pull him close. “I'm sure we can work something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> What does that last part even mean? I don't know??
> 
> Psyqualia can be used for a lot of interesting things, I suppose.


End file.
